


vibin'

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, First Time, Neighbors, Rule 63, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Late-night unprecedented emergencies call for unorthodox solutions.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	vibin'

**Author's Note:**

> i was scrolling through Twitter and stumbled across this December fic prompt thing. i was reading the list and my brain got stuck on the prompt 'battery operated' and here we are.

Fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. 

Fuck having a libido. 

Fuck having a vagina. 

Fuck everything. 

But most of all, fuck battery operated items and whoever came up with the idea of them. The false sense of security provided by portable battery run devices that possessed the potential to die on you any minute was the entire reason for the situation she was in now.

Jaehee had warned her. In fact, if she was here right now, she'd be doing her _I told you so_ routine in her obnoxious matter-of-fact manner with righteous claims of how traditional approaches were better.

Jinri was a busy woman. She didn't have _time_ for the traditional time consuming approaches (read: glass dildos) that her friend Jaehee was so fond of. If she wanted to rub one out she wanted to rub one out _now_. 

She'd been doing just that, a little something to take off the edge, and she had been right on the brink of it too, about to topple over when it had gone devastatingly still and silent. The unexpected betrayal had messed with her head so bad she'd stumbled off the sofa and to her neighbors door, her cute neighbor who worked at the seedy sex shop tucked between her office and a cozy Guinea pig themed cafe, to ask if he had any spare batteries. 

The Burrower, huh? Didn't stop until you came, eh? She mused sardonically as she clutched the dead, still moist, device in her fist. _Well that was a fucking lie._

"Let me get this straight," says Mark who's been quiet the entire time Jinri was explaining her dilemma. "You want to borrow my Burrower -"

"No I don't want to borrow your vibrator, because ew, _unhygienic_ plus, not big enough." She graciously ignores his raised eyebrows. "I just wanna know if you happen to have the batteries for this." The sleek pink vibrator was a great investment except for the part where it only ran on a certain type of battery which wasn't readily available in the market. Only the stores housing this particular vibrator stocked them. Mark's store happened to be one of them. 

"Right, you want to borrow the batteries from my vibe so you can finish your business."

"Basically, yeah." Jinri was fighting to keep her impatience from showing and her mortification, that was threatening to manifest on her face, by force of sheer will and stubbornness. 

"Well uh... my vibe broke a coupla weeks back so I threw it out with the batteries so..." At the crestfallen look on her face, he went on to add, "I do have a plastic dick. Sealed."

"Uuuuugggghhhh." Her underwear was sticking uncomfortably to her skin, making her acutely aware of the mess in her panties which were an indicator her dissatisfied state.

 _Fuck the Energizer bunny._

"Today I offer you nothing, tomorrow who knows," Mark declared with all the wisdom of a monk and spread his hands out appeasingly. 

Jinri whined, resting her forehead on the wall with a dull thunk. The audit would start tomorrow, and she would have no time to breathe, let alone get the batteries replaced (there was no way in hell she could be spotted going into the sex shop next door by her coworkers, which is why she had Mark on speed dial #4) and there was no way in hell she was going into the crazy period ahead horny as fuck. 

Her pussy throbbed, reminding her of its urgent state and Jinri whined again, at the unfairness of it all and the ache in her belly. 

"If I may make a suggestion." Jinri twitched. She'd forgotten Mark was still there. "Feel free to turn me down or even punch me but I'm being completely honest and I'm going to ask as respectfully as possible." 

Jinri considers him with interest. "Go on." 

"How about I be the vibe for tonight." 

30 Minutes Later 

Honestly speaking, Jinri hadn't been taken aback when Mark had extended the offer. He was attractive, she knew he found her appealing and they'd had this casual slow burn flirtation thing going on ever since she'd moved into the room across from him. They watched the same sitcoms and shared a mutual dislike for pineapple pizza. 

Plus, he was her sexual aides dealer. He already knew what she liked and what she didn't. Besides, with tonight's situation, she'd kind of set things in motion. Mark had seen this as a chance and was willing to take it. 

And Jinri was going to let him. 

She just wished she'd taken longer to seriously consider his offer so she could've come off as coy and classy. It didn't even taken her a whole five minutes to say Yes and now they were rolling around on his Pikachu comforter, making out like horny teenagers and then Mark was taking his shirt off and _mmmmmm abs._

"May I?" asked Mark, gesturing to the blue baby doll tee stretched across her breasts. Bambi could forget having it back, her boobs had ruined the cheap fabric by stretching it. 

"Go ahead," she says, distracted by the fine trail of hair disappearing into his tented shorts. He was a bit on the skinny side which made her feel a bit conscious about her weight but Mark seemed delighted by her little pudgy belly and the slight rolls of fat with the way he was running his hands all over and squeezing appreciatively. 

It's not until she raises her arms to accommodate him does she remember that _whoops she'd forgotten to shave_. Oh well too late. If Mark had a problem with hairy pits he didn't show. He seemed to possess a hairy pair of his own. Besides, Jinri doubts he'd noticed for his eyes haven't strayed once from her now bare boobs. 

In her humble opinion, her boobs were fucking fantastic. They were nice and round with just the right balance of jelly soft and firm. They looked gorgeous in demi bras, were great for emotional support (Jaehee could attest to this) and perfect for warming hands in the winter. 

****

****

"Damn," whistled Mark, drinking in the sight of them. He experimentally flicks a nipple, causing a shiver to shoot down her spine. "Sensitive. Well that explains your aversion to clamps."

Jinri takes his hands and places them on her boobs. Mark's hands clamp down on reflex. Her stomach flips. "This is the only type of clamping allowed in this house." 

"Fair enough," Mark responds, palming and lightly flicking and doing all sorts of wonderful things to her chest while she slipped one hand into his shorts and jerked him from semi to full hardness. Mark was great, he smelled nice and knew what he was doing but she'd rather cum right now. 

Mark gives one last suck to both of them before reaching for the condom. Jinri, feeling magnanimous, takes it from him, rips the foil with her teeth and dexterously rolls it over his dick, holding the edges securely as she slides her mouth back up, smirking at the look on Mark's face. 

"Damn," he whispers in a hushed voice. Jinri turns the single damn into a double when she takes his dick, slips her panties to the side and sinks down in one smooth go. 

"Oh wow," says Mark, throwing his head back so he's staring at the ceiling. That's the only thing he manages to say for a while. 

Jinri's having a great time bouncing on his nicely sized cock but she's really out of shape and her legs are starting to feel the strain so she gestures for Mark to roll her over. He pulls out as they change positions and then slides right back and in, two fingers reaching for her clit as he establishes a nice quick rhythm comprised of steady long strokes and oh wow…. Wow. 

There's a moment of pure unadulterated bliss as their orgasms take them over and then they're coming down, catching their breaths, reveling in the feeling of sweaty sated warm bodies pressed up against each other and then, 

"Ow ow ow _fuck_ cramp." 

Fuck battery operated items, man. 

**\---**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this seems rushed but like jinri i wanted to thumb one out too :)
> 
> [come find me here! ](https://curiouscat.me/fatcats)


End file.
